Love In Time
by Lady with a name
Summary: Time can be cruel when that is what seprates you from the one you love. Moving forward mean living in a world without the one who completes you in every manner. What happens to our miko and hanyou when seperated by more than a place in time but, time itself? Rated M for adult situations, implications and possible lemons. Bad language. Disclaimer.
1. Chapter 1

**Her Future Without A Past. Ch 1.**

Her knee's bore down, in the soft damp soil and her hands fisted holding clumps of earth, while she kneeled at the bottom of the well. Could it really be some twisted form of irony that she sat emotionally broken and curled up on all fours right now? Any curious person that would have peeked over the edge and looked down her, might describe her as begging.

A sick painful chuckle lept up into her throat, however her heart broken tears stifled the sound. She felt her heart crack and a piece just simply disappeared. She clinched her eyes and hands, again attempting to desperately grasp at what was left. She refused to let go of herself and him one tiny piece at a time.

The concerned voice of her mother called down to her wanting to know if she was okay. Kagome really wanted to say something right than, that would offer her mom some false security, that everything was okay. She could not do it though. Maybe it was her inner child needing the comfort from her parent or her own insecurities that prevented her from that little white lie. Whatever it was inside her, she could only describe it as a wall. One that she could not climb over and take on anymore than what she was already feeling inside her, at that moment.

Kagome's stormy eyes looked up into her mothers face and she felt another crack inside her. "Momma! He is gone! He- he won't ever.." Hysterically sobs interrupted her ability to speak and her mother felt the waves of pain emitting off her baby girl.

So, momma did what any mom would do. When their babies hurt, they hurt and her mother dropped down a ladder from above, desperate to hold her child.

Kagome, felt two familiar loving arms pull her drained body tightly into her soothing feeling of love. Her momma rocked her, stroked her midnight tresses and her soft voice spoke loving words. Kagome, felt another crack but her mothers embrace numbed the piercing pain that would normally follow. The pair sat isolated at the bottom of a well that was the closest Kagome would ever get to seeing Inuyasha ever again.

As the days wore on into weeks and than months. Kagome felt unattached to the world that thrived around her. She no longer broke out in random tears but her nights were filled with beautiful amber eyes. He haunted her and refused to let her leave, even in memory. The young girl now faced a familiar cross road in life, only this time she could not travel in time to a forgotten time. She either moved forward to live in the present or stay frozen in place living in the past. She felt pushed to make a choice by the world that moved around her every day. However, letting go of what little she had left of him, hurt just as bad as it did before.

Her alarm clock chimed and reminded her more of finger nails scrapping down a chalk board. She growled at the evil mechanical device that persisted on sounding off loudly and telling her what to do. Her hand slapped the alarm clocks buttons sufficiently silencing the noise. Now, it was time to begin the routines of living another day.

As usual, she felt the comforting peace in her tasks and the usual. A warm shower, her predictable attire, orange juice and muffin for breakfast. She always walked the same route and was annoyed if the busy city construction prevented her or blocked her way. She boarded the same train, at the same time and even subconsciously claimed one seat facing the window, as her own. Far enough away from the mass amount of people boarding, to be left alone, yet, close enough to feel like she was part of the life she lived now.

Her phone rang, as she recognized the number of her friend Eri. Kagome listened with half interest to the constant chattering voice of her long time friend. Eri sounded as if she was ready to burst and Kagome did not really like that much sunshine so early. So, Kagome sat not really hearing what Eri said, until her friend said one phrase.

"I am so excited Kagome! I never thought I would find my soul mate." Kagome felt a knife dig into her heart and she froze. Eri had already continued on talking unaware when Kagome interrupted the chatter.

" Soul mate? What do you mean soul mate? What is that?" the confused but blatant toned question from Kagome sat still on Eri's mind.

" Silly, that is when two people were made for each other! I swear you need to get out more! Kagome, I would give anything to see you as happy as I am now! A soul mate is when a person completes you like no other person can or will. No one else can complete you like your soul mate. Ahhh, I feel so sorry for you! You have never loved someone before." Eri than continued talking, however, the damage was done unknowingly to the woman who sat listening.

Kagome felt the sharp edge in Eri's words and the sting of pain from the insult slapped across her face. How dare Eri think that Kagome had never loved before? Never loved before? Kagome was in love, fulfilled and completed well before Eri had ever known the meaning of the words," Soul Mate." Anger churned inside Kagome and hidden feelings surfaced, as if new. What made Eri think that she was so much more better to live a life with someone so unique?

Kagome felt her the rise in color as she struggled to calm herself in vain." Eri. Eri. ERI! Look, I am really happy that you are so loved and everything, but I really don't have time for your middle school drabble! I have a life to live and your really annoying me with your crap right now! Goodbye!" With that said, Kagome felt relived for pushing her friend away from her. She felt content with living in the moment of much needed peace. Away from stupid girls who were like lost puppy dogs prancing around with their tongues lolling out. Away from a world that felt people needed another person to complete them. The world could believe in fairy tales of undying love and heroes that rescued them from harmful danger. Not Kagome! She did not need to be rescued and fairy tales were stories that she read as a child. She was a woman and she did not need to believe that there was one person. Especially when the one she really wanted was far far away where there were no happy endings for this princess. He was gone and no one else could compare to him. Which is why she felt fulfilled even in his absence. At least Kagome can say she loved him no regrets or maybe there was one. She regretted that she never felt his love in return before that fatefull day.

Kagome appeared lost and out of touch. She had passed her remaining time by starring out the cold window and not really seeing the world as it flew by. Her mind was 500 years in the past and she wished she could say he was only a million miles away. He was living his life in a world they once shared. Her fingers traced patterns on the smooth cold glass. Patterns that no one else understood, but, to her it was something completely different.

Her mind could imagine his strong hands on the other side of her window pane. Drawing patterns that matched hers. Their fingers moved simultaneously gliding across the coolness on the steam filled glass. Even their hands could create a language they shared only between them. Kagome smiled slightly as hope flickered inside the darkness of her heart. Her eyes remained transfixed on how the intimacy they could share with something so simple. It was if she had found a way to travel across time and they were reaching out for just a fraction of a moment giving what they needed to carry on, one more day. Until the sound of a aged elderly woman forced Kagme back to the cruel world she lived now, without him. She couldn't even have him for this long.

" I am sorry dear, you look rather busy. I do not mean to intrude but would you be so kind as to share your seat. I have no other place to go." The woman's voice was respectful, pleasant and warm. Kagome, hated the fact she found no real reason to be angry at the woman. The young woman's eyes scanned the packed space hoping to be able to find some other place for the grandmother. Instead, the older woman's claim was confirmed and Kagome was left with no other choice but to honor the woman's request.

Kagome's work day, started the same and she found herself drifting through the normality's of her present time. She enjoyed working as a archeological researcher, sifting through items that she found a sense of familiarly and self acceptance. Irony number two, she lives in the future but finds herself seeking the past and centered around what was. Hence, the job she floats through day to day ,until something catches her eye. Today, was her lucky day when the past finds her and offers hope in a hopeless situation.

She was digging through a new box that had been sent to her to examine. Artifacts that had been excavated by the members of a local university, often sending various items for Kagome to identify.

She looked at the manila envelope and felt a hard small object inside the bubble wrapped protected liner. She wondered if things had slowed down at this particular sight for the team to send only one item. Brushing aside her distrated thoughts, she unsealed the package and slid the contents into her latex gloved hand. She gasped and covered her mouth, as tears pooled on her lower lids. Kagome knew this item and it was not something typically found during the sengoku jidai period.

Her fingers flipped the small metal heart shaped locket and Kagome looked each side over carefully. A warmeth built up inside the sealed off places of her heart. The etched design and tarnished aged gold shimmered in the light she held it under. Memories, flooded her mind and her feelings carried with each image she remembered.

_Kagome wanted to get Inuyasha something special that they could share. She knew how much he missed her when she left, even though the baka pretended he did not care. She had seen the locket in the store window of a local retailer and knew that was what she wanted to give him. _

_After spending the last of her savings, she practically ran home excited to prepare his gift. She had sifted through photos and did not find anything truly unique enough. Until, she found the most recent picture taken in a photo booth. She cut out each face and placed them in the locker for Inuyasha to keep. Now, anytime he missed her, all he had to do was open his locket and see them both together. _

_When she finally built up the nerve to give him her gift she offered up a cheesy excuse that it would protect him. They argued and fought over the loving gesture. In the end, the heart shaped locket hung around his neck and it thrilled her knowing he really wanted it. Would not admit it, but he wore it because he like it. _

_Kagome, suppressed the memories that started off pleasant but, as all memories of him do, graduated to the aching pain inside her heart. She put the locket in her pocket and wondered quietly, what happened for him to be separated from her gift? Did grow tired of the dieing memories of a woman he would never see again? Was he hurt or even worse did he die? She felt overwhelmed with the many possibilities that passed through her thoughts. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Time Moves Forward. Ch. 2**

_How can I forget you when your always on my mind? How can I not want you when your all I want inside? How can I let you go when I can't see us apart? How can I not love you when you control my heart?- unknown author._

Thick snow had blanketed the region, almost over night. Tree limbs bent and touched the ground, blocking the path for weary frozen travelers. The usually lively sounds of bubbling brooks had been quieted by a sheet of ice. Animals stayed hidden within the warmth of their tiny dens, which made food more scarce to find. Smoke hung thick from the fire pits of the human villages, as people stayed inside protected from the winter elements.

Inuyasha, sat at the top of a tree on the outskirts of another village, taking in the peaceful image. His mind emptied, allowing the calm to wash over him and empty him of any preoccupied thoughts he might have. He growled in frustration, for it was times like these, when he was trapped with memories.

His had reached up to his own chest, hidden beneath his haori and his fingers brushed the cold feeling of the heart locket he never took off. His eyes softened and as his finger played with the charm, his mind drifted to thoughts of Kagome.

Time had passed, at an agonizing slow pace, since the day she left. Two years, five months and eleven days to be exact, if a person was counting. His nostrils flared, breathing in the crisp air deeply and he tried to avoid the hollow feeling he lived with now that she was gone. Kami knew, how hard he fought every day trying hard not to remember.

His eyes locked, on to a small winter hair that hopped across the terrain. A knowing smirk played at the corner of his lips and he jump down. He landed with a stealth and grace that only a demon could posses. "Kagome was always happy when I caught a hair for dinner." Inuyasha mused to himself. He shook his head to clear that thought before capturing his prey for a meal.

Night time, during the winter months seemed to always the worst for some reason. Inuyasha lived the season, in a cave he called home. The opening faced the sleepy village of Edo and the cave itself had been fashioned over time. Nights like these, with the moon full and bright, the stars shown like diamonds against a blue velvet sky. Inuyasha felt the warmth from his fire that snapped and crackled at his back, as he sat looking at the homes below. He wished that he had someone to hold on nights like these. Someone to talk to and share laughter with. He wanted to sit holding someone's hand looking at the land that stood out laminating the full moon and the twinkling stars of night. He wished that someone was Kagome and his heart longed to be near her.

He touched the necklace once again and his heart began to transform into stone. His eyes grew hard and bitterness crept up on him, like a demon would that hides in the dark shadows of the forest below. He ripped the necklace, from where Kagome herself had placed it around his neck. Without hesitation, so he would not regret his actions, he threw it with anger not caring where it landed. For a second he thought he would almost run in the direction he had thrown and search for the locket to reclaim it. Instead, he sat determined to block out the shameful need of wanting to cling to everything that was her.

Fifty years had passed for the hanyou and Japan was slowly changing. Where villages once stood, small cities began to emerge. Japan had started trading with other countries and even weapons began to change. As cities grew, homes changed and society started exploring different cultures in small ways. Inuyasha was no longer shunned like he used to be and he was allowed to move into a house near them. A few women had taken an interest in the hanyou since now, they described him as exotic and rare. In some ways, in comforted him knowing he at least could start becoming part of the world around him. In other ways, it was unsettling and cruel, as a reminder that the person he really wanted beside him, was not there.

During this time, Inuyasha found himself looking for anything more familiar to him. He had found an old history book of Kagome's years ago and he often found himself reading its passages. He watched the books chapters become reality in his every day life and he used its knowledge as a tool. He gained a liberal amount of respect for things he never valued before, such as an education. He became interested in a process he learned called peaceful negotiations. He was growing up into a man and maturing his once raw edged emotions.

Overtime, he had developed a passion for reading poetry and found he could relate to what a lot of other people were feeling. His favorite place, to enjoy reading in peaceful solitude was sitting in the branches of the god tree. It was the one place he felt he could still share himself with his beloved, that lived so far away still. He often chuckled at the irony, that this tree was the one he was pinned to and that Kagome had freed him from. Maybe she should have shot him with an arrow before she left? Than his wounded flesh would be the only thing that ached when he thought of her, not his soul.

The turn of the 19th century became a signal, for much needed preparation and Inuyasha made decisions for the future ahead of him. He planned to travel abroad to avoid the hardship of watching his world crumble before him.

He stood on the deck of the SS American cargo ship, as he watched the steam bellow from the coal fueled boilers and drifted away, from place he had always called home. He had invested his money with foreign investors, that were responsible for creating new forms of transportation, weaponry and set his sights on energy. He had decided that the for the years to come, he would avoid the horrible reality of WWII by relocating himself in America. He had a close business relationship with J.P. Morgan and new of his interests he had with an inventor names Thomas Edison. Electricity would be something that would change the world and create opportunities for people willing to invest. Inuyasha, being an opportunist had decided this was something he wanted to do.

He had taken up the habit of writing in journals and often he wrote short stories or poems. He never allowed anyone else to see the contents of the pages that would be to revealing. Inuyasha still treasured his privacy no matter how many changes he experience.

Too pass the time and help ease his sorrows, he often took up the habit of keeping a mistress by his side. Whomever he chose, he did not keep long and he never experienced even a slight urge for self disclosure. For this trip, he had brought along a young maiden with him that had a few qualities that reminded him of someone else he knew. The girl, however, was more obnoxious and he learned their relationship would have clear limits concerning trust.

He almost felt sympathy for her at times, requiring that she take on a new name for his own personal satisfaction. He did not care for whispering any other woman's name, during the throws of passion, than the most beautiful name in the world, Kagome. He had requirements, for each of the women that entered his life. One, the woman had to have long raven colored tresses. Two, her frame must remain petite. Third, was the name he called each when addressing them. His eyes grew kind and full of love, " The woman that holds my heart and that is bound to my soul, has not even been born." His mind filled with what little he could remember of her, from so long ago. "She never even loved me." This was the only thought that kept him sane.

During the time Kagome and him were together, not even he knew what he felt. When she was gone from his life, even denial could not keep him safe from the heart ache he felt. He had refused to believe that she would suffer ,even remotely without him. The thought that she would carry on living life, in the arms of another, was more painful than his miserable years without her, to comprehend. He could not stay near her to witness the day she finds love. The one thing that kept him sane, was knowing that such a gift like her, had to be from the kami's Never hold love for him and he could only have pieces of her to love.

_Wikipedia, the free online encyclopedia_

_SS American, 1900, described as a steel hulled, single- propeller cargo ship built at Chester, Pennsylvania. Delaware River Iron Ship Building and Engine Works, built the SS American. Used for hauling sugar for sugar trade. _

_J.P. Morgan and Thomas Edison, information was courtesy of history channel, invention of electricity. _


	3. Chapter 3

Ever since the day Kagome stumbled upon the locket, her mood had darkened. She became quiet, withdrawn and depressed. Night time, she was tormented with the dreams of gold and silver. Day time, she seemed desperate to find anything that would relieve her anxieties.

It had been two months, since the locket had reappeared in her life. Her days were spent pilfering through files at work, hoping another clue would surface. Scrolls, weapons, anything that pertained to the Sengoku JedI time period. She had found nothing, except dead ends.

Kagome sighed deeply, while resting her chin on her hand and staring at her emails. "Junk, junk, spam, I'll get back you sometime, ju-," the word held still in her throat. She suddenly became more alert, as she slowly comprehended the message she read.

A Shinto priestess, was requesting help in identifying an artifact that was found in a forgotten area of the shrine. Kagome was not interested simply, with another possible religious artifact with in the area. It was the artifact named that caught Kagome's eye and it was typed out in the subject heading of the email message. "Subjugation beads of an incomplete necklace," stared back at Kagome, while dropping tiny hints and resurfacing memories of her beloved hanyou. The miko had left an address and phone number for Kagome to contact her by and irony knocked again, as she recognized the address as the old Higurashi shrine. Kagome's heart sank into an endless pit and the memory of her heartbroken cry, as a young girl, echoed through her mind. They might have renamed the place she had once called home, but, she will forever remember the place as the Higurashi shrine. "Home," the one identifying word slipped past her lips, as her mind opened up and her heart ached. She felt herself mourn once again.

Kagome had agreed with the priestess, Chiye to meet on the shrine grounds around 1 pm the next day. The priestess, started to rattle off directions for Kagome and became pleasantly surprised, after learning how Kagome already knew the location.

The afternoon was typically warm for the month of June, as Kagome found herself walking on the all too familiar path. Little had changed with the nationhood over the years and this pushed the woman in to a state of nostalgia. The young woman trapped inside her began to stir.

Upon arriving to her destination, Kagome stood still and surveyed the entrance. The never ending and aged hard set stone stairs, still welcomed visitors. The enormous dark red torii arched over the stairs and almost drew an invisible line for all to see. Anything beyond the top of the stairs was sacred and holy. The world had to wait outside the grounds until wandering souls were done purifying themselves and visiting the kami.

A persistent and steadily increasing feeling begin to creep up on Kagome, as she climbed one step at a time to the top. She felt the onset of familiar feelings, that a person has when returning to place they once called home. Currently, however, its was the deep nagging reminder of how significant this place would always be as the memories were almost suffocating her. Kagome felt as if an unknown force was making her to enter the sacred grounds and that she was being held captive or held against her own will.

Kagome had reached the top of the stairs and she stood beneath the torii, and stood on the long stretching path, of the sando. She cautiously scanned the courtyard taking in the obvious changes that had developed since she had moved away.

Nearby, the temizuya held sparkling pure water and several wooden long handle ladles waited, for visitors to purify themselves in the traditional Shinto fashion. Decorative stone lanterns, called toro, lined the edges of the sando or path and a shamusho administrative office was nearby. Kagome headed in the direction of the shamusho to check in, while waiting for the miko to appear.

After speaking to one of the other miko's there, she turned her attention to a decorative wooden structure nearby. Kagome smiled wistfully, as she looked at the cluttered ema and she was even tempted to post a prayer herself. Her eyes scanned the courtyard, noticing the newly built haiden, where a person was worshiping the kami, inside. However, her eyes did not fail to find the enormous god tree that stood beyond the place of worship.

Kagome's eyes misted with tears and small pangs of emotions fluttered through out her body. Some thoughts were good and some where memories of great importance, that she had spent years trying to escape. Her heart began to pound loudly inside her body and she was drawn towards a familiar sight of a scar that stood out, while embedded into the bark of the tree. Kagome struggled internally with anxiety that had resurfaced. An aura that radiated from the tree, washed away her inner turmoil to reveal the raw nature and essence to her pain. "Inuyasha," his name whispered off her lips, as she allowed the heartbreaking pain to flow away from her.

She found herself, touching the ruff hard surface of the outer bark and her finger toyed with the pattern that had branded the tree forever. Here, was where her beloved hanyou became prisoner so long ago and here is where Kagome had found him in a time that she was not suppose to be in. Her other hand slipped to her chest and the woman felt the unbearable pain flow through out her soul. Her eyes clinched shut, forcing the built up tears on her bottom lid to slip quietly down the apple of her cheeks. How she wished to the kami's above that she could find him still against this tree here now, today. Awaiting her soul to wake his and free him from his endless sleep. Her heart froze with the painful reminder, that her beloved was not here anymore. Her eyes open with determination and her heart gave one harsh beat that reverberated. Almost like a silent sound wave that pushed away from the center source of her physical body. The god tree glowed with a soft inner yellowish light and its branches moved. Kagome, felt an immense purity and an presence of a powerful spirit that reach out to her ,in response to her inner suffering. It was as if this supernatural experience was felt between herself and the spirit of the god tree. She felt the long branches try to embrace her close, while holding her to the strength of its trunk and offering much needed spiritual comfort. Words and visions of moments ,that the young woman lived so long ago flew through her mind, as she stood embracing the tree. Only this time, she did not feel the terrifying edge of fear that stalked each memory that passed by. This time she felt an intimate companion that reassured her and surrounded her with comfort. Kagome felt something that she had wished for every day since she was forced back into this world. Kagome felt an inner peace wash over the scars of a pain so deep that they had laid rotting and decaying her soul. She did not want to let go and think that this was a hallucination or trick of her mind. She wanted to never let this moment end.

The sound of a miko praying near by, interrupted Kagome's supernatural moment and brought her back to the present. She felt disappointed that she was no longer heaven bound but instead, she was back on earth.

" Forgive me miko-sama, I did not mean to interrupt you from the kami. I ask for your forgiveness concerning the rudeness of my behavior." A very young woman ,with dark brown hair stated quickly while in a bowed position.

Kagome was caught off guard with the way the miko had addressed her. It was not the formalities that was attached to her name or even the respectful greeting of her bow. What stunned Kagome was that first, Kagome was standing inside the fenced area touching the tree god directly. Second, the manner in which the strange miko bowed, was far more respectful than what Kagome felt she deserved. Third, Kagome had not been called miko for many years and she had only been called that title while traveling in Edo 500 yrs in the past. Kagome's face turned a scarlet shade of red and she glanced around at the other people who seemed uninterested with the two women. Kagome sighed quietly to herself.

"Miko-sama, I do not deserve such humble and deep respect with your greeting. I am merely a simple person that once used to live here." Kagome stammered her reply, almost begging for the girl to stand up.

The young miko looked at Kagome curiously and a gentle smile graced her features." Miko-sama, I should be the one honored to be able to address you at all. The God tree talks to you in spirit showing us the great favor our kami hold you in. Please miko-sama, explain why you do not know of your true identity when the very ground you stand on glows with your powerful energy." The young woman insisted on continuing her reverent position of continuously bowing at the feet of Kagome.

Kagome continued staring at the woman, occasionally glancing behind her at the god tree. She eventually, managed to regain some composure and moved on." Please, call me Kagome. I am waiting for the priestess Chiye-sama regarding an artifact that she wanted me to look at."

Before the bowing young woman could respond, another slightly older miko's voice came from behind." You must be Higurashi, Kagome? I was not expecting a woman who is also of the Shinto priestess religion. I must say, that was an inspiring scene that we witnessed today." With that said, the older miko, Chiye ,bowed reverently.

Kagome's eyebrows crimped together in a combination of curiosity and frustration. How did these women know about her identity that she no longer held? How did they know of that her powers were anything special? No one of this time had ever commented on her powers, ever. In fact, if it had not been for Kagome falling through the well, many years ago, she never would have known she was a miko.

Chiye must have sensed the dilemma that Kagome was left in at that moment. The miko walked over to the stone bench nearby to sit down and motioned for Kagome to join her. " Come, miko-sama, we have much to discuss." Chiye' brown eyes offered comfort and familiarity that Kagome felt at ease with. The older woman joined "Chiye on the bench, opening herself for a productive conversation.

"Kagome- sama, I have been very anxious to meet you today. I have read many scrolls, pertaining to the history of all residents who have lived on the property over the years. I had read of one baby who was born here about 25 years ago. She was born inside this house and the author speaks of an immense spiritual power that had been blessed to her by the kami's. Somehow, her entrance into this world forever bonded her in significant ways with our beloved God Tree. After what I just witnessed, I am assuming that girl is you. A miko that legends are made off and only a blessed few are fortunate enough to meet. Did you know you were a miko?' Chiye had lowered her head to meet the wandering look of Kagome and her face was filled with warmth.

Kagome spoke quietly and unsure to where this conversation was going." Yes, I have been told a couple times when I was younger that I was miko. I did not put too much into the title however, considering that most of those tales are just bed time stories for children."

Chiye paused and held the gaze of Kagome purposely. The miko seemed to understand more than what Kagome wanted the priestess to know. " I see, well I guess that sometimes we gain wisdom understanding that religion does not pick the miko but the kami's chose who is best. I know that it can seem dreamers wrote of things that we put too much value into. I can reassure you that they stories are real miko-sama." The woman paused intently watching the reaction Kagome gave in return. She smiled with a convinced smile seeing that the woman beside her was fidgeting under her scrutiny. " Anyways, I do have the remnants of the necklace to show you. You are free to take it with you and keep it for as long as you need. However, after watching how you were welcomed here today, I am also going to send a few other things home with you. I believe they might actually belong to you."

Kagome's eyebrow shot up and her mouth frowned slightly." I believe my brother and I took everything with us when we vacated the property before. We have not left anything behind miko-sama."

The priestess smiled slightly and softened her expression." The items I am sending home with you Kagome, were not left behind by you deliberately. These items have been found in the forgotten portions of the store rooms here. Once you examine the items, I am sure you will agree that you are person they belong too."

Kagome bowed her head politely to the miko however, she felt rather perplexed with the woman's reasoning. She let it go for now and followed the miko to the storage buildings.

Chiye had left a few minutes ago, leaving Kagome some privacy. Kagome had been starring at the antiquely designed cedar chest and took notice of the kanji letters across the top that spelled, " Kioshi." She knew by the stories, Chiye told, that many miko's had attempted to open the contents. They even hired a lock smith and to no avail, they never succeeded opening it.

**Not Even Time Could Hold Me Back Ch 3**

Kagome, caressed her hands across the top of the wooden structure and felt the ornate designs that had been chiseled expertly with loving care. How could something so big go unnoticed in all the years her family lived here? As her hands passed the characters of each letter on top, she felt a tug on her soul and her hands began to glow a brilliant pink color. Kagome watched with amazement, as she listened to a series of locks make clicking noises and the lid lifted, seemingly on its own accord. She looked inside the lid that sat opened and directed at her curious face. Several scrolls lined the inner lid and a different seal clasps the roll together on each one. A simple note was tied to the leather straps that held the scrolls in place. Kagome looked at the note first and noticed it was addressed to someone. Her heart slowed as she read the name, "Kagome."

She opened the letter nervously, and began to read.

_Kagome, _

_I thought carefully over the years you have been gone. What would I say if I seen you again? I have no idea if I am going to make it to your time or not. I just wanted to tell you, I miss you so very much. _

_When Sango and Miroku were alive, they asked me to make sure you got these scrolls. Yes, they got married and Shippo stayed with them until he grew old enough to live on his own. _

_Kaede, passed the following summer after you left. She also, gave me a scroll for you. _

_Wench, you know its hard for me to say some things. It seems when I start to accept how I feel for someone, they die and even fade away. I used to check the well every 3 days. The insanity of never finding you became too much, so than I checked every month. Over time, I have learned your never coming back and that hurts to much for me. _

_If I never see you again, I just wanted you to know something. I love you kioshi. I know I didn't show it and I know I was a real asshole most of the time. Okay, I am a baka. It hurts not having you with me. Crazy thing is, sometimes I almost feel like you are right beside me and holding me hand. But what would a beautiful woman like you want with a hanyou like me. You deserve better._

_Well, enough of the mushy stuff. I made this chest for you by myself. I put some things inside for you that I now you will like and some things I know will be kept safe. _

_I hope you have found happiness. I just needed to get this off my chest knowing I did something, I guess. _

_Love always, Inuyasha _

_Her heart did not know if it wanted to soar in the heavens or morn the death of her beloved. Tears had already started falling freely, half way through the letter. She felt sick to her stomach and she choked several times on the combined sensation of vomit and tears. Her heart mended with his declarations of love and than broke all over again in a new way. Her koishi was gone._

_She gripped the edges of the chest tightly and forced herself to look inside. A horrible sob escaped her tightly pressed lips as she looked at the bottom. There sat tennsiaga and the rob of the fire rat neatly tucked away. Feeling like someone was ripping her heart out with their bare hands, Kagome pulled the clothing into her hands and fell down weeping into them. _

_After a while, she sniffed and felt her eyes burning. Sitting up she replaced the note and dropped the lid down. However, she refused to let his rob return to its prior position. She needed the comfort of having something of his near. _


	4. Chapter 4

**We Age In Time Ch 4**

Inuyasha had been sulking for hours now. The high pitched and over the top sweetness of the nearby woman's voice did not improve his mood either. The girl who was about twenty, stood up from the wooden bench, they shared and squealed in delight with a hair raising shrill.

"That is perfect! Don't you think so Yashie?" The girl swooned over the dress she was looking at on the model. Inuyasha sat with his fisted hand supporting the weight of head on his cheek and he glanced up quickly. The same thing over and over again. The woman was relent lace. White fur trimmed collar, form fitting upper bodice and a skirt so tight, the designer had to put a slit almost the length of the skirt so even the under nourished model could walk in it. Just enough cleavage to be suggestive and the tight fit left nothing to the imagination of any man who looked at a woman who wore it. Of course, such a provocative dress was exactly what Adelynne would want. The woman had to be the center of every persons attention. That meant wearing designer clothing that was always very expensive, having the best of everything and having frequently parties with snobs. Inuyasha did not mind her over the top behavior and he found her expensive tastes to be her own liking. She had beautiful midnight hair that shinned a slight bluish tint naturally. Her eyes were almond shape and an ice blue color. Her lips were full and enticing. The only thing that Inuyasha really loved, was how her body seemed to be just like Kagome's Tapered in tiny waist line, full round breasts that never seemed to sag even with age and long slender legs that went on forever. Everything he remembered his beloved looking like the few times he stole glimpses when she bathed. His Kagome, would put this woman and every woman he had ever seen to shame with her flawless beauty. No woman had even came close to compare, when it came to Kagome.

Inuyasha sighed and grunted an uninterested reply. Adelynne, responded with a slight disappointed look. She directed the sales lady to the stack of clothing that Adelynne wished to purchase that day and turned back to the distant hanyou behind her.

"Inuyasha, I am having several friends over tonight and we are having a more intimate dinner. The friends I have invited are more personal and close." Adelynne paused and watched Inuyasha for a response.

Inuyasha continued staring at a magazine that he flipped the pages on and mumbled," Mmm humm. Okay, sure Kagome, whatever you say. What time should I show up than?"

The young woman stared intently and with a hint of longing that flickered across her emotions. Her tone softened and quieted with her reproach." Inuyasha, I was not inviting you this evening. I plan to host this event alone. Yash, it has been over 6 months since the last time we have been intimate. When I first met you, I was taken by your handsome masculinity, charm, devotion, loving attention and most of all I envied how much you must have loved this Kagome. I wanted to be her so badly, I didn't care if you called me by her name. But, over time, I have learned that there is no one else that you will let in your heart but her. I am not Kagome, I am Adeline." Adeline finshed her sentence almost whispering to him out of pity. Their time had ended and she had finally accepted, that trying to be who he loved was harder than just being who she already is.

Inuyasha paused and absorbed what she said, knowing the truth in her words. He knew what a dirty bastard he had become over the years. Women merely, eased the pain of who he really needed to be there. They helped him cope with the fact that he could never have what he loved. " I am an asshole you know. I hope you will find someone better than me."

Adeline's, eyes filled up after he confirmed her opinion and reassured her decision to move on. " Yeah, you are that Inuyasha. I have to ask though, is she really worth the misery you live with every day, if she will never love you in return?"

Inuyasha stood and considered her words carefully. Hell, he owed the girl at least that much. He pulled on his over coat and started walking towards the door, than paused." She is worth my life it self. She can't love me because I am a coward and I never told her."

Adeline looked shocked and taken back with what he said." I could be wrong, but I think you should at least tell her Inuyasha. Than at least you know you tried."

Inuyasha smiled weekly, keeping the rest of his thoughts to himself. Kagome was not even born yet. His fear of telling her was all he had left to hang on to. If he never told her, at least he had the love he held for Kagome to hang on to.

Flash back:

_The strange pack, had been pursuing Naraku for a week. Every hint and every lead they were checking out. Everyone was tired, on edge and anxious to find an end to Naraku. _

_Inuyasha, had noticed that Kagome had become more quiet, withdrawn, determined and most of all insistent that they find Naraku. She had not asked about Inuyasha's plans for the completed shikon no tama and she even laid still at night, refusing to follow him. He knew she was awake when he left to follow Kikyo. Kagome was never good at hiding her tears, even when she tried to hide. _

_In the end, they struck gold. The group had followed a string of stories being told through the villages about a strange demon that was a child. The group knew, the description fit Hakidoshi and that confirmed their suspicions , Naraku was sending his minion out to lure the group into a trap. However, all the right factors had lined themselves up all at the same time and for the same reason. Kill Naraku. _

_Sesshomaru fought alongside his half brother valiantly and as a team. Koga, showed up with what members were left of his wolf tribe and backed up the Inu brothers attacks. Both miko's combined their spiritual powers and rained a consistent steady barrage on the evil half demon. Sango paused in her demon slayer assailment when her brother joined her and together the siblings brought honor to their fallen father. Miroku, used his dreaded wind tunnel and even pushed himself, to point of being sucked into his own void. _

_In the end, the scattered remains of the half demon laid a strewn on the battlefield. Kagome, had located the sacred jewel and she had purified it. Kikyo, had sacrificed herself in the end and she had delivered the final blow. Kohaku, lay dead in the field and Sango slumped over his body in distress. _

_Kagome, looked down at the jewel and knew that no person or demon would ever be safe, as long as the jewel existed. Her eyes closed, listening to Sango's tears and Inuyasha's cries over Kikyo. Kagome, knew the correct wish and she knew she had to make it, immediately. _

_Her eyes closed, than a flash of light blinded everyone temporarily and suddenly, she was gone. The well was there but no longer, let Inuyasha pass through. _

_Inuyasha seen Kohaku alive and Sango was clinging to him with tears of joy. Kikyo was still gone and he was all alone. Left, to either kill himself to follow his first love or damn himself for all eternity for the, second woman. _

Inuyasha had relived that moment in his mind over and over ,so many times he had become numb. He was now living in the year 2010. He never bothered to find another mistress, after Adeline. He had lost interest with the copies he had found. He snickered to himself, thinking of the irony ofthat whole thought. Kikyo used to call Kagome a copy. Kagome was nothing like Kikyo. However, Inuyasha never tried to fill the spot left by Kikyo. He however, became obsessive like a mad animal to find something to fill the void of Kagome. The sickest part of that irony? Kagome was right so long ago, soon after he met her. Her name is Ka-go-me, not Kikyo. Inuyasha hung his head down sadly thinking, not Kikyo or Adeline or any other women he threw, at that black void that consumed him more each day.

Inuyasha, had long since retired and stopped roaming the earth exploring new worlds. He had lived a long old life and he no longer looked like he once did.

He sat in a chair out on his balcony, that over looked his homeland, Tokyo Japan. He lived on the out skirts of the city and enjoyed his privacy and seclusion. His long hair, was no longer pure silver, his body diminished and his face held withered age. His hair was brown with grey streaks. His puppy ears had long ago disappeared. Over time, his human blood was winning, during his final stages of life. There fore his demon was dying. Inuyasha knew he could actually be so much younger and live even longer in life. However, his demon was dying by his own choice. Forever, he was bonded to woman he could never have. Without his other half, his demon half, he was slowly decaying and rotting away. So he sat on his balcony feeling the wind blow and wishing today would be his last day with out her.

The nurse came in, she often reminded Inuyasha of an elderly priestess named Kaede. Being the smart ass, stubborn and unchanging man he is, he insisted he call her Kaede. He couldn't even remember her real name. Oh well, doesn't matter at least the wench responded.

The nurse brought Inuyasha his medications and took notice on his depressive state. Her eyes scanned the room and she noticed, that sometime today, Inuyasha had been working on his stories again.

" You know Inuyasha, I think your stories help you. Don't you wish you could share these with someone? I know of a program that sends out youth that are interested in volunteering their time. Learning about history, arts, life, etc. It truly benefits on both ends." Kaede bit her bottom lip and fidgeted nervous of his response.

Inuyasha sat still and with no emotion he replied," Why do I care if someone could benefit from me? No one ever cared for me growing up so why should I care about the youth now?"

Kaede became frustrated with his lack of interest but continued in her efforts." You do not have to have someone that is of high school or even college age. A lot of times, these are adults that simply want the legend of great people to live on. You stories are beautifully written and I think it would be important to let at least one other person know about you."

Inuyasha considered her words and huffed." Let me think about the matter. I don't know if I care to have someone intrude on my privacy.'

Kaede left the room and felt slightly victorious. She had been at the Shinto temple, the day before praying to the kami about Inuyasha. Being of a kind heart and nature she was upset over his circumstances. Why would he want to die? She knew why and knew that some where out there in this crazy world was a woman he feared rejection from. However, that woman would breathe living life back to his soul by merely loving him in return. Inuyasha's demon would be summoned on her return.

So there was Kaede, praying and worshipping the God tree. Home of her ancestors. That is when she seen the most amazing thing in her life. This beautiful ,but distressed woman had touched the tree. The tree and this woman glowed with a urethral heavenly light. Kaede, was no miko but she indeed, felt the pain pouring out of this woman and the tree in return, was purifying her. The waves of energy flowed off her as she seemed lost in heaven with the kami.

Kaede, eavesdropped on the conversation between the miko and the woman. Some of the details seemed oddly familiar but struck Kaede, as being more curious.

After following the pair to the back storage shed, Kaede heard the maiden say a name she knew so well. " Inuyasha." His name flowed off her delicate mouth like honey from a spoon. Kaede, knew immediately who this woman was and turned to leave, excited. She was caught by the miko Chiye, and Kaede, sat down to talk.

When Kaede returned home, after visiting the temple, she snuck into Inuyasha's room. She found his personal journal that was full of stories and poems he never shared. Inside she was confirmed with what she knew already. Kaede had met Inuyasha's beloved Kagome.

Kaede almost felt like she was being intrusive as she read his forbidden words.

_**Kagome**_

_**You are the air I breathe**_

_**You are half my soul**_

_**You are my heart that beats**_

_**You are my calm in the storm**_

_**You are everything I cannot be**_

_**You are everything to me**_

_**No other woman has or will compare**_

_**No other woman came close**_

_**The woman I loved more than life itself**_

_**The woman named Kagome**_

Tears sprang to Kaede eyes and muffled her sobbing noise. She attempted to recompose herself, while slipping his journal back to his hiding spot. She heard Inuyasha, call out to her with an unusual question.

" Kaede, what was going on today? I felt something strange. Was there something odd or different going on?" Inuyasha, curled his robe around him tighter as he spoke with an unsettled and disturbed look.

Kaede sniffed and cautiously approached him probing," What do you mean off Inuyasha? I didn't notice anything different."

Inuyasha, sat silent for just a few moments and spoke uneasily," It was like a presence passed through me. Someone I should know, really well. Like some one was calling out to me and they needed me."

Kaede spoke quietly again," I was praying at the temple for you Inuyasha. Probably the Kami you are familiar with, the God tree."

Inuyasha, did not speak and thought on Kaede's words, feeling reassured. Kaede slipped away and called the priestess Chiye. It was time to find a way for the two to meet once again.

_Torii information from prior chapter: Wikipedia on Torii_


	5. Chapter 5

**Rain In June Ch 5 **

Far off on the other side of town, Kagome found herself beginning to wonder if she had made a wrong turn somewhere, along the way. She watched the dark green lush forest, pass by her window, while the cab she was in twisted and turned along a narrow road.

Almost to the top of the hill, the cab came to a stop in front of a elegantly designed traditional Japanese home. The dark wooded framed homed with white exterior, blended in with the natural landscaped creating a harmonious peaceful feeling for visitors. Kagome glanced at her slip paper that she had scribbled the address on in her hurry earlier.

Chiye had called Kagome, earlier that morning with a possible lead. Kagome jumped to the chance since the owner of this home was still alive. Kagome, assumed that the person's ancestors lived on these grounds, perhaps as far back as, feudal Japan. Chiye never would have wasted Kagome's time knowing how she needed to find out more information about Inuyasha.

Kagome, stepped outside the cab and pulled the edges of her black cotton skirt down to her mid thigh. She paid the cab driver and thanked him. Than, as she stood watching the cab continue following the circular drive way to leave, she felt overwhelmed.

The property seemed tucked away within a thick foliage, secluded and a hidden paradise. The landscape tapered from the forest into a well maintained traditional Japanese garden, unlike that Kagome had ever seen before. The house had two stories and balconies that opened to the dramatic view of the forest jungle.

Kagome, than refocused her mind as she drew in air, reminding herself of the reason she was actually here. She seen the covered entrance and started walking towards the front door. The sound of her black suede heels, clicking on the stone path, echoed off the elegantly designed alcove entrance. She straightened the thin straps of her blouse and pulled the wrinkles out of the fabric. She than ducked to the side, looking at her reflection approving of her appearance, that everything was still in place. One hand clutched a leather carrying case and the hand reached to knock on the solid wooden front door.

Inside the kitchen, Kaede had been excited for the last couple days. She had been preparing the home by doing extra cleaning, airing out the rooms and she was currently starting to make a special dinner for tonight. She heard the light rapping sound, from the front door and jumped with joy knowing who it must be.

As Kaede pulled the front door open, she gasped at the sight of the women before her. Kaede understood immediately, why Inuyasha held Kagme in such high favor, over any other woman.

Kagome, had long ebony hair that shimmered with a blue tint in the sunlight. Her skin was a flawless porcelain color and her soft pink cheeks added a glowing life to her face. Her thick long eye lashes curtained both upper and lower eye lids, that draped around her unusually beautiful eyes. Blue and grey, sparkled with an sweet charm that Buddha himself would fall prey to. Well defined lips that were full and accentuated her loving beauty. Kaede, envied the woman's slender yet curvy figure that spoke in a language so sensuous and sultry. What made Kagome irresistible, was that she was totally un aware of her effects on people. As if , she was clueless as to how exquisitely tantalizing she truly was. She appeared nervous and anxious waiting to introduce herself.

Kaede welcomed the woman in with a friendly bow and smile. Kagome, sighed heavily as she repressed the butterflies that fluttered inside her stomach. She bowed respectfully in return to the woman who appeared to be Mr. Taishio's nurse.

" Please, come in. I am happy you could come so soon! Mr. Taishio likes his privacy and it can be rather difficult getting him to agree to be so generous with his attention." Kaede spoke with warmth and seemed rather nice to Kagome.

"Uh, well yes, I am pleased Mr. Taishio was willing to meet with me. I am rather eager to speak with him. I am hoping he has information about my hanyou friend that I spoke to you about. Is Mr. Taishio available?" Kagome's voice was soft and curious. Kaede smiled inwardly as she watched a few strands of her velvet hair fall around her lovely face. Yes, she knew without doubt this was Inuyasha's girl.

" Actually, he is awake at this moment. He is sitting out on his private balcony sipping on some tea and waiting for your arrival. You do not mind if you speak with him in his private quarters, do you? He can be a little moody and grumpy when new things or people cross his path." Kaede spoke to the woman and directed Kagome towards Inuyasha's room. She smirked feeling very satisfied knowing how blown away he would be in a few minutes. Especially, since he did not even care to know the name of the person visiting him.

Foots steps were heard echoing down the wood floor hallways and Inuyasha heard hushed female voices, carrying on a conversation, as they approached his door. He heard the shoji screen slide and than clack open, followed by the clicking sounds of womens heals.

" Why to women wear those things? Sure, their legs look great, but I bet they are not comfortable at all." Inuyasha sat musing to himself, as he listened to the sound of the approaching woman.

Kaede smirked, when she glanced in the direction of Inuyasha as he sat at the wooden chabudai sipping on his tea. She rolled her eyes when she took in the fact the he was shifting nervously on his zabuton looking around to make sure the paper shoji blocked the visitors view of his face. The nurse sighed being mildly frustrated with the stubbornness her hanyou patient could have. "If he worked that hard on his love life than his nurse wouldn't have to sneak the woman he loves into his bedroom! Talk about a drop dead hint!" Kaede thought her observation to herself, in her mind but almost slipped and chuckled out loud.

Kagome stood in the center of the room and surveyed the room that this man seemed to apparently live in every day. For the most part, it seemed the man was traditional and modern mix with most of his choices. Dark rosewood was used in the furniture, the floor uncovered by the tatami mat, the framing of the permanent and shoji screened walls. The bed was a raised platform bed with a over stuffed white futon, bed comforter and throw pillows. Two night stands, that stood low to the floor in height, sat on either side of the bed. A large six drawer dresser rested against the wall, opposite of where the bed was. All the furniture bore the same hand carved design of what appeared to be the God tree. Two traditionally designed table lamps, sat on each table on either side of the bed and across the room in two other corners sat two floor lamps.

A shoji screen for changing clothes behind and another that the man apparently sat behind was made of rosewood, white paper and had the same design of the God tree on them. The room was simple, natural and welcoming, which Kagome appreciated in taste, as well as, comfort.

Kaede walked across the room and pulled out a beige colored zabuton and placed it on the floor beside the shoji screen. However, Kagome noticed how the screen prevented her from looking at her host and knew it was done deliberately. "Maybe the older man has horrific scars that he is embarrassed of." A sympathetic thought flitted through her mind privately.

She brushed aside that thought and continued to thank Kaede for her help, as she sat down on the pillow making herself comfortable. She felt a cool breeze blow threw the thin paper screen and she smelled the evidence of dampend moisture in the air that threatened to rain soon.

The room was quiet and silence hung heavy creating an awkwardness between the two. It was Inuyasha that finally spoke first.

" So, from what I understand you are seeking documents pertaining to family or friends?' His shifted again feeling an uneasy feeling that kept creeping up on him and nagging him. It was not unpleasant entirely, more annoying to him. The feeling was that of the woman on the other side of the screen, as if her aura was familiar.

Kagome calmed herself trying to relax herself and focus in on the moment. "Yes, I have family members that dated back to Edo during the warring states era and I would love to look at any type of family tree's that you might have. I am also interested in any written fables, stories or arts that could become useful as well."

Inuyasha felt calmed by the tone of her voice, like a lullaby sung to baby by its mother. His prior anxieties had been washed away and he felt himself opening to this stranger. His head nodded as he sat contemplating her words and voice for a moment. An noticeable pause passed briefly before he snapped back remembering where he was.

"Of course, yes, well I have asked my nurse to help me put together a leather binder for you to look at. I know this is an unusual request, however, I have always been some what of a hermit. I never allow important documentation to leave the premises and I must ask you to examine the papers here at my home. I typically do not like to be bothered with people, so I will be kept inside my bedroom through out your stay. Does this sound acceptable to you my dear?" Inuyasha spoke without doubt or uncertainty, however, the nagging feeling had developed into a pull. His hand kept slipping beneath the layers of his kimono, seeking the warm of his aged chest and he continued to rub the surface trying to ignore the sensation.

Kagome nodded her head agreeing to his terms and before she could open her mouth to respond she felt a warmth spread through her. She placed her hand over her mouth and stifled any audible sound, however, the energy moved almost as if it were caressing her heart. Her other hand reached up and rubbed where her heart would be and she felt confused on why she felt like this.

"Uh, yes Taishio- sama, your hospitality and generosity is greatly appreciated and I will make use of what you have offered me. Will your nurse be around in case I have need of talking to you more? I wish to respect your wishes for your privacy." Her tone was soft as it soothed over Inuyasha like a feather that floated carefully down to the surface.

Inuyasha, looked up into the grey sky observing the clouds that rolled in like ocean waves, over the once sun filled sky. A few clouds still parted to the far west and the clear blue behind the grey storm shown through. "Just like my Kagome's eyes." Inuyasha thought to himself and a slight reminisce heart ache smile appeared.

" Very well than. Kaede will show you to where you can stay. Please make yourself comfortable and if you need anything let me know." Inuyasha replied politely.

Kagome bowed her head in return, feeling rather odd at the moment and she couldn't put her finger on it. Almost as if she was being haunted by the ghost of someone she wanted to see. She shrugged off the feeling that it was typical for her to feel this way while looking for her beloved. With that thought stored away in the back of her mind, she stood and thanked Tashio-sama for his generosity and departed the room to find Kaede.

Inuyasha sat very still, listening to the her foot steps leave the room. His eyes were closed and confusion was evident on his face. Why would his demon be stirring in him? It was faint and slight but not easily mistakable. He looked down into the foliage, breathing in the moisture laden pine from the forest below. The nagging ache that seem to reach inside him and stir his demon had subsided, for the time being. He did not understand, after years of his demon laying still, what would cause him to stir?

Many hours later, Kagome sat comfortably at the table in guest quarters. She had made herself comfortable, after accepting the hospitality of Kaede, by changing into some clothes that were in the room. She one leg stretched out in front of her and the other leg was bent, allowing her to rest her elbow on her knee. Her hands held an open scroll and she concentrated on what she read. A few times, Kaede came into the room bringing in more boxes from the storage. Kagome felt slightly overwhelmed with the five boxes that awaited her attention, besides the one box she had almost worked through.

Nothing so far, besides family tree's that dated back to the early 1900's. Lists containing individual names, surnames, marriages, births and christening. No mention of the warring states era or even a hint of unusual last names that would draw attention to the young woman. She flopped back to lay on the floor and stretched her arms out over her head. The room was decorated a little less elaborately than Taishio-samas room however, Kagome appreciated the traditional designs of this room, even if it was less elaborate. Her eyes scanned the ceiling as she listened to the sound of rain drops splattering on the roof and she than noticed how stuffy the room felt. " Must be Taishio-sama, trying to keep the house warm enough for himself." Kagome thought to herself.

She stood up stretching her limbs out and was trying to decide what to do next. Take a walk in the garden outside or keep looking through the growning mountain of scrolls. The shoji screen to her room slid open and Kagome seen Kaede with a sympathetic look on her face. The nurse, stood with another box in her hands and walked over to where the others were waiting, to set more down.

"Kagome, you are more than welcome to take a walk on the grounds if you wish. I will be bringing in a tray with your dinner on it for you soon and you are welcome to use the public bath that is down the hall." Kaede stated in a matter of fact tone and attemted to leave.

Kagome's eyes fell on the box that Kaede had just brought in. On top of the box sat a leather bond journal that Kagome had not noticed before.

"Kaede, what is this you just brought in?" Her inquisitive nature showing through her.

Kaede, maintained her illusion and managed to muster an innocent enough response." Hmm? Oh yes, that is a journal left here some time ago. I am not sure who the owner of it is. I am sure if you read a few stories and have any other questions that Taishio-sama can assist you. His memory is not the best, so I know from experience that if you have more details to offer him than he will be able to talk freely with you." Kaede remained impassive and strode to the door while turning to bow politely to the girl.

Once outside the door and the shoji closed, the nurse stood briefly to smile knowingly and reflect privately." One way or another, Kagome will know who Taishio really is. The two will find each other and know the truths that are needed to be known. "

Meanwhile, Kagome stood looking at the closed door, where Kaede had just exited just seconds ago. She did not think anything unusual about Kaede's demure and she looked at the journal curiously. She opened the cover and decided to scan the contents quickly before relaxing for a little bit. Her eyes froze on the first page. The words stirred something deep inside Kagome and a sad fond smile played on her lips.

_**Unrequited love.**_

_**The memory of you is bitter sweet.**_

_**I pause, when I think of our life once shared.**_

_**I was so close but hidden within my walls.**_

_**Oh mother, why did you leave so soon**_

_**I can not remember you, after so long**_

_**Except the essence of your sweetness that lingers**_

_**I become bitter when I remember your sweetness**_

_**Clinging to every fragment of you I can**_

_**Your joyful laugh and kind words**_

_**The storm that I seen in your eyes**_

_**I should have embraced your fierceness**_

_**Because your sweet memory fades I become bitter**_

_**A love so deep I refused to share**_

_**You tamed my beast inside my lair**_

_**Instead, I am left shallow and decaying**_

_**The day you left me so long ago**_

_**Now I wander the earth praying for redemption**_

_**Until all I have is a memory **_

_**Until I become bitter**_

_**Until you find me again, my sweet.**_

_**I cannot love again. - unknown author.( jlh/2012)**_

Kagome's misted as she understood the heart ache this author must have had. She knew what it was like to love deeply and not be loved the same in return. She sighed and turned the page slowly.

_**Mistress**_

_**I could have sworn I found you today.**_

_**I seen your smile but not your eyes.**_

_**Something I guess for the moment now.**_

_**Was that your scent I smelled dancing in the breeze**_

_**Than it passed and another won with seduction.**_

_**I felt your soft body that I need to be near**_

_**Disappointment washed over me with another's voice**_

_**It was your beautiful stormy eyes I just seen**_

_**I became angry realizing yours look better on you.**_

_**The words just whispered to me are what I crave to hear**_

_**Yet my heart ached pretending it was you. - unknown author. (jlh/2012)**_

Kagome blushed slightly at the passion this author seem to express. She felt sad at his confession that he was with one woman romantically even. However, he loved someone else. " She must have been than unrequited love from before." Kagome spoke to herself softly as she continued reading with an inquisitive expression.

_**My Lover**_

_**Midnight raven hair that captures the light**_

_**Shinning with the sun and glowing with the moon**_

_**I can see her eyes dance seductively**_

_**Grey clouds etched with a wicked blue**_

_**Her rose colored lips beg me to devour them**_

_**So full and seductive I want to be satisfied.**_

_**A body so tight and firm, I need to feel you cling**_

_**My body aches to feel your feminine silky skin**_

_**Your breasts so heavy and deliciously bounce**_

_**I would pass into the next world if I could suckle them once**_

_**How I need to her you call my name**_

_**How I hurt to take your hidden treasure**_

_**How I want to feel you inside and out**_

_**I lay frozen in a sheen of sweat fantasizing of you**_

_**Too bad now your merely a dream**_

_**I envy the lover who can move on-unknown author,(jlh/2012)**_

Poor Kagome read the last and her face was scarlet red. Her mouth gaped open slightly and her eyes were wide with wonder. " Oh my, is this person really a guy? He is defiantly full of fire! I uh.. Wow!" Kagome set down the journal and she became more aware of her own current state. Her eyes bulged and she thought of her self in disgust." How can I be hot after reading alone? I need to distract myself before reading again.. Wow!" Kagome felt like a squeamish child and that she needed to run away quick to distract herself from her own embarrassment.

She walked over, to the back shoji doors and pushed the doors open quickly. Her eyes scanned the enchanted evening moon lit night that seemed to dance on the world that was being cleansed by the summer rain shower. She momentarily noticed, that she at least had on a sleeping yukata that she had changed into. Carelessly, she lived for now and she dodged out the door running on a path that led to where ever. Mother nature, welcomed her playful mood and the rain began to pour down with a fierce intensity, as if responding to the moment. Kagome, felt the fabric of her yukata, become soaked through and cling to her heated skin. Her hair lay heavy and wet, as she flattened the front of her hair to lay flat on the back of her skull. Her eyes were clinched shut with her face pointed upwards feeling the shower fall down on her. Droplets formed into tiny streams that dribbled off of her soaked skin, not noticing how revealing she was at that moment.

Not far away, on a balcony off of his room. An older man watched the curious play of his guest. His brown aged eyes faded to a warm honey amber and a slight flicker of red struggled to emerge. Many thoughts and feelings passed through the wicked playful part of his own mind ,amazed he felt awakened almost. He could not make out her face but her body appeared to be made by the kami. " Who is she?" Inuyasha whispered to himself.

_Wikipedia the free encyclopedia internet source for _

_A __**chabudai**__ (__卓袱台__?__) is a short-legged __table__ used in traditional __Japanese homes__. People seated at a chabudai may sit on __zabuton__ or __tatami__ rather than on __chairs__. The fo_

_ur legs of a chabudai are generally collapsible so that the table may be moved and stored easily._


	6. Chapter 6

**Our Love is Legend. Ch 6**

Inuyasha, would gladly allow any foe, past, present or future, to walk into his life right now and strike him down. Submit willingly to his arch enemy, who would end his mindless suffering and cursed existence. He felt a fire low and deep inside his pathetic soul that had ignited, when his eyes fell on the visiting maiden. He could almost taste each cool drop of liquid that poured off her intoxicating form. He started to clench his fists, as if the action would keep his hands from discovering her ample supple curves. She swayed her head and water flew with the strands that slapped onto her back. Now he could see so much more but yet not completely. The thin fabric of her yukata became transparent and he could see two hard peeks that had stiffened with the cool water. He growled in delight and was surprised that he had produced that sound. The wind shifted and an alluring scent washed over him seducing him with her un sated needs. This woman, who walked into his life, who was she and what was she that her mere presence would summon his demon to awaken.

Heated blood pumped through his veins and his dying flesh absorbed the demonic energy it carried. He was caught transfixed and frozen. Held captive watching her seductive innocent play awaken him, as only one woman before ever had. He was confused smelling the needs of her arousal that flitted in the wind teasing him in ways a woman could. He felt his skin fill out and watched the youthful elasticity return to his form. She was wild, yet virgin and unaware. Memories of another woman fought with the images that demanded him now. Inuyasha felt torn between his love for one and needs for what is now. Yesterdays promises left unfulfilled and his demon demanded retribution, for the denial of his mate. Today's needs played out in front of him and unsure that he was worthy of either time. A hanyou, that no woman that pure, that exquisite would ever accept him.

He turned in frustration and hurred himself to the bathhouse hoping to discourage his overwhelming lust right now. He knew if he continued he would only chase what he could never have. He sighed before telling his demon to calm.

Unfortunately for him, his demon knew who the woman was and spat angrily at his human half for his udder stupidity.

Kagome stayed out in the rain until she felt a slight chill. Than she ran back to the safety of her room and disrobed her wet attire. She found a couple of towels nearby for hair and body. Her emotions might have been calmed and her arousal was cooled, but her desire to know more was evident in her next action.

Her eyes flirted with the cover of the leather bound journal and her fingers traced the worn cover. "Oh, what the heck. I guess I will have some great dreams tonight! Too bad the pages were not written for me." Kagome thought wishfully.

_**Forbidden Love**_

_**A long time ago, she left me alone**_

_**I waited for her return by the weathered well**_

_**At time's I sat up high in the branches of our tree**_

_**Letting my tears fall, knowing you were not there**_

_**I am incomplete half alive and half dead**_

_**To a world who hates the hanyou**_

_**Spring will never come again my sakura blossom**_

_**No other woman has beauty like you**_

_**I feel insane and mad, laughing to myself**_

_**Finding a way to keep you alive, next to me**_

_**Koibito, is for you and no other**_

_**As you travel in time to a place I am forbidden**_

_**Tell me the truth, I will be open to you**_

_**I love you more than life itself**_

_**I did not know how to live until there was you.**_

_**Pardon me, if I ever see you accidentally**_

_**I cannot bare to see you smile at another**_

_**The half of me that is left inside**_

_**Rages with anger and hate**_

_**I hate you took my soul mate away**_

_**I hate you took my life away**_

_**Purity vanished and now I am impure**_

_**Silly baka I am, I thought of you again**_

_**Why wish for someone who could never love me**_

_**Why want love forbidden. -unknown author,(jlh/2012)**_

Kagome seemed high on this authors passion and she struggled with a few words she found in its text. " Time travel? Weathered well? Sitting in tree branches? This can't be Inuyasha. He would never write period and never would he feel like this towards me." The girl sat confused and amused with what the author wrote. " This must have been written by someone with a really active imagination that had no clue." Kagome chuckled out loud to herself. Than began reading again.

_**Time Traveler**_

_**I used to venture to your world**_

_**I used to see your side**_

_**Somehow, it did not seem to take so long**_

_**Somehow, you were never gone**_

_**Now I am older and aged beyond reason**_

_**You are wickedly deliciously youthful**_

_**The things I could do to bring you pleasure**_

_**I hunger and thirst to taste your treasure.**_

_**I stay away from the sacred flower**_

_**I will not touch and taint her beauty**_

_**Your petals alone would not suffice me**_

_**Your essence ensnares my senses**_

_**I will tear myself apart and rip myself to shreds**_

_**My hand was aching to feel your breasts**_

_**But they are not mine **_

_**A goddess would not find me. -unknown author,(jlh/2012)**_

Kagome, jumped back as if the book had burned her hands. Her hands clasped over her mouth and an audible gasped broke the silence of the room. Her skin prickled with goose bumps as the reality and identity of the author crept into her mind. She didn't want to believe it, it just couldn't be, Inuyasha? Her hands cautiously reached out and she carefully picked up the book to read his final entry.

_**Kagome**_

_**You are the air I breathe**_

_**You are half my soul**_

_**You are my heart that beats**_

_**You are my calm in the storm**_

_**You are everything I cannot be**_

_**You are everything to me**_

_**No other woman has or will compare**_

_**No other woman came close**_

_**The woman I loved more than life itself**_

_**The woman named Kagome**_

The sound of the book slapped loudly as it fell to the floor and her body became like liquid. She fell to the pillow that she was just sitting on and a heart broken wail was heard. She did not hear the opening and closing sound of her shoji door.

Kaede rushed to the girls side and knealed down to comfort her. "Kagome, what is wrong? What could be so horrible? Please, Kagome tell me what is wrong?"

Kagome looked up at Kaede and struggled to speak." He- he is-s-s dead! He is gone, Kaede! Inuyasha is gone! What am I going to do? He is my life and I cant keep going on with out him!"

Kaede offered a sympathetic and compassionate look before continuing. " Kagome, he is alive. Inuyasahs Taishio is alive and here now as we speak."

Kagome let Kaede's words dissolve into her heart and mind before returning her reply." How? What? The old man I met today is Inuyasha? What happened to him?"

Kaede's eyes poured out wisdom and sadness," Inuyasha is cursed my dear. He loves you more than life it self in return sweet heart. In order to move on, he had to seal away the demon that needed to claim his soul mate. Most of what knew you and recognized you is sealed away with the demon inside him. Unfortunately, that left him all human and an old human at that. He is going to die Kagome. He will die knowing that a woman he loved named Kagome was worth sacrificing himself for." At that said, Kaede reached into her robes and produced a small ornate ancient box. She opened the non hinged lid and extracted a kanji seal.

"I knew who you were the day you were at the temple. I knew the only way to convince either of you was to draw you near to each other. You needed to find out what happened to him and how he felt for you. Inuyasha, needs you to awaken him and for you to give him life through your love. This seal was left for the powerful miko that loves a hanyou. The seal was created by a Buddhist monk many years ago, named Miroku. The seal was made from the bark of the God tree, said to have bonded the miko and hanyou together for all eternity, many years ago. Chiye, recognized you when she seen how the God tree responded to your presence. I called her about Inuyasha after you left. You must use this seal on his chest, where his heart is. He will than return to you my dear." Kaede sat still waiting for Kagome to respond.

The girl thought of the man earlier that refused to be seen. The man who wrote those touching words and what those words ment." If he couldn't move on and he cant remember you, than why did her write about the mistress's that reminded him of me in parts?"

Kaede stated simply," His demon is still alive, deep inside him. I have witnessed the effects of you being near him already. I have watched him struggle as his demon fights to return and claim his soul mate. Kagome, your love for each other was so strong, he could only remember bits and pieces of you through this curse of his. He struggles and fights to find this woman inside him. However, he stays hidden and dieing slowly because his needs to be with you are too great. Please, go join him the bath house and unseal your mate." Kaede pushed the box out towards Inuyasha insisting that Kagome take the contents.

Kagome, reached into the box, as softness returned to her face thinking of what Miroku had just given her. " If you need me Kaede, I will be occupied with Taishio for some time. Forgive us if we do not answer." With that said, the woman stood up and pulled the sagging towel close to her naked form, than headed towards the bath house to claim her hanyou.

Kaede smirked and said out loud," Don't worry about me and I would certainly hope that you will be occupied for some time."

Inuyasha sat basking in the silence and cursing how he felt at that moment. He felt the steam drown his worry and sorrows in a mist of tranquility and attempting to relax his emotions. His eyes remained shut until he heard the shoji door clap open and close behind him. His eyes shot open and he called out to the visitor.

"Kaede, if that is you, I am not ready to come out yet."

What he heard in return sent him reeling in shock and he did not know how to react.

" I do not believe that Kaede is nearby. If you needed something, I would be honored to get it for you.." Kagome had been walking along the edge of the bath while talking but stopped both to turn herself and face Inuyasha for the first time in man years. She used her charms of youth fullness, sweetness and purity to pour out of everything about her. "Inuyasha." Her eyes flashed with an energy that invited him to her. Her pouty lips played a song of seduction begging him to taste them. What she did next required her to muster a lot of nerve. It was now or never.

Inuyasha, sat frozen starring into the face of woman he knew very well. Her name toyed on his tongue though, and he found himself unable to sound out the letters of her name. His heart stopped beating at the sight of this sweet goddess, dropping her towel in a provocative pose that left him unable to breathe. He heard the sound of her body slowly getting into the water and somewhere in his mind her actions were registering with him, he could not move though. She floated like an angel approaching him and he seen something flicker in her beautiful eyes, need. Her breasts laid barely covered by the surface of the water and tiny waves rolled out towards him, until they could almost touch.

Kagome, watched as two small appendages started to form on either side of the top of his head. His hair color began to take back the rightful lustrous shade of silver. His fully amber eyes struggled with hints of red that were screaming back to her in volumes, want.

A simple seductive smiled played on her hungry lips and she drew so close to him that one arm slipped around his neck. He felt her beautiful face brush against his own and she rested her mouth on his ear. In a husky tone she spoke to him, speaking more than the words the fell out her mouth. Her other hand rested on the outside of his chest and he felt a warmth with her touch. " Inuyasha, come back to me kioshi. I love you and need you."


	7. Chapter 7

**We Make Time Stand Still Ch 7**

Electricity shot through his body and an intense purity glowed from the miko's hand. The odd part, was that he did not feel any pain at all. Instead, he was enveloped and overwhelmed with a mixture of everything. Her thoughts, feelings and emotions from the past, present and future forced themselves deep inside him. The effect called forth a flood of his own that he had remembered in fragmented pieces every day since they met, parted and found each other again. Half the story unfolded and the other half answered making a complete picture of one. He sucked in air fighting to breathe as her soul wrapped around his own and the embrace was too intense. His arms flew backwards and he lay bent in the arms of a woman, he defiantly knew.

Someone was speaking to him and comforting him in a gentle soothing tone. His eyes tried to open a few times and he finally decided to lay still depending on his reborn Inu senses.

Her scent enveloped him and he inhaled deeply letting the smell of sakura ease the suffering he had felt for far too long. Inuyasha, felt too emotional and he was not even in his human form. He felt so vulnerable and unprotected. He breathed in again and his demon whined inside, grateful for the mercy of her sweet embrace. " Inuyasha, koi?" Her voice harbored on borderline concern and sounded more like an emotional plea. " Koi? Are you alright?"

Inuyasha's, amber eyes opened and welcomed the sight of an angel staring back into his soul. He could not hide or keep what is hers, away from her. Inuyasha, belonged to her and she belongs to.. him.

The finality of that phrase allowed him to regain some strength. He remained silent and unsure what he would say first, when too much filled his heart and mind. His hand reached up to hold her cheek lovingly and Inuyasha, shuttered after realizing, her skin feels better than anything he ever imagined. "Kagome-a-a," Her name tumbled off his lips with sincerity and looked into the eyes of the woman he could not forget, even through a curse.

Ironic, he spent centuries living with the heartache of her absence. Only to become cursed to suppress the memory of her to ease the his pain. In the end, he only had pieces of memories left of the woman he could never forget yet, almost forgetting her name. Everything led in a circle and everything he ever did led back her. Her face was what he seen when he woke from being sealed to tree and it was her face he seen thousands of years later when he was lost and roaming the earth. What is the irony? He was condemned by his love before, awoken by his true love to learn what love is and abandoned to find what he had already been given the second time. This was everything and anyone he would ever need.

He did not want to leave this moment and find out she was never really in his arms. He wanted to go on for all eternity feeling her body next to his and hearing her say she loved him. Was this heaven? Did he deserve to be in a such a place? Whatever or wherever he was now or from now on, he just wanted to be with her forever and never let her go.

Kagome's bottom lip quivered and fresh tears sparkled in her eyes, she was in the same state of disbelief. "Inuyasha, are you okay?" Her voice sounded more like an angel.

Inuyasha, still felt like he was lost and not sure, if he was dreaming or if he was found. He looked into Kagome's eyes full of love and admiration," Kagome, you found me."

Kagome's eyes shown with the depth of her emotions and love." Yeah, I found you. I need you."

Inuyasha was determined to not let this moment slip by unnoticed or pushed away for any reason. He bent his head towards hers and stopped twice looking into her eyes, asking with a silent permission to pursue. Kagome answered with the same needs as his, by pushing her face near her beloveds, with her lips slightly parted inviting him.

Their lips brushed, with a sweet tenderness that heaven alone could only create. As they brushed slightly again, they felt the love they had created pass between them. Inuyasha, spoke between their loving sweet embracement," I love you Kagome. I never stopped."

Kagome's eyes filled with tears of joy and she parted her mouth slightly more, asking him taste her matched hunger. " I love you so much, kioboto." Her tone sang out to his heart marking a claim no other woman would ever be able to match, again.

The lovers drew back and rested their foreheads against each other. Their eyes, drank in the mutal feelings that did not waver, falter or diminish, even with time. Soft whispers were heard, as the pair exchanged vows and endearments, between themselves in the privacy that was needed for them. The paper thin walls shadowed a dance, that the couple performed for one another, as they touched, kissed, held and enjoyed the feeling of being one.

The night drew on and the couple retired for the evening. They lay in each others arms, not wanting time to separate them ever again and listened to deep even breathes as they slumbered. Occasionally, one of them would wake taking turns watching, listening and enjoying the feeling of laying next to each other.

Inuyasha loved listening to Kagome's heart thumping peacefully as she slept. Kagome loved caressing any skin of his that showed, with her hands and watching him beg for more. A new time to explore each other and know more about what the other needed, with the intimate soft stimulations they received and gave back to one another.

_**Peace is gained, when a person passes through black and white eventually calm is found with grey.**_

_**Nothing in life is one or the other, harmony is found when the two blend.**_

_**When you find someone, who is willing to pass through time and wait for what it is real.**_

_**You find shades of grey, that will surpass anything that time will bring you. **_


End file.
